The diary of a teenage girl named Jade West
by steviescissorluv
Summary: Jade has a diary and its gone missing, the rest of the gang find it, they read it and they learn stuff about Jade that they never knew, not even her ex boyfriend Beck.
1. A lost diary and a helpful Andre

_**Hey everyone, here is my new story 'The diary of a teenage girl named Jade West', I got this idea from a friend.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Jade's POV **

This is the worst day!

First I'm late for school, then some stupid idiot knocks into me on the way to class, then Sinjin breaks my new pair of scissors and now I've lost my diary!

What if someone finds it, it's got all of my secrets and fears written in there and if anyone finds it who knows what they'll do.

"Damnit!" I say to myself, angrily slamming my locker door

"What's wrong?" Andre asks walking up to me and kind of looking scared that I will attack him

"Nothing I just lost something" I say, picking my bag up off the floor

"What is it? Maybe I could help you find it" Andre offers, smiling friendly

"OK, I lost my diary, it's a small black book with red pages and red writing on the front that says 'keep out' with a white skull next to it" I say, accepting his help

"You have a diary?" Andre asks in disbelief

"Yes, just find it" I say impatiently, walking off to class

"Ok" Andre says

"And dont read it!" I quickly say before turning the corner

**Andre's POV**

I can't believe Jade has a diary, it's probably filled with dreams she has had about killing people she hates or a list of people she hates or wants to get revenge on, I wonder what she has got written in her diary.

I dont even know where to start searching, maybe I could ask Cat to help me look for it.

Luckily I have the same class as her next, which is art.

"Hey lil red, wanna help me with something?" I ask sitting next to the cheerful red head

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Cat asks smiling widely

"Jade lost her diary and I told her I would find it for her, but I dont know where to start looking" I say, hoping Cat might have some suggestions on where it might be

"We could check Sikowitz's class or the janitor's closet" Cat suggests shrugging

"Ok, we can look there after fourth period" I say before getting my stuff out of my bag.

* * *

_**That is the first chapter, sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be uploaded soon.**_

_**Hope you liked this.**_

_**Dont forget to review, follow and favourite this story.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	2. I HATE that name now

_**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter of this story.**_

_**Dont worry this won't be a Bade story, I am going to make this a Jandre story, for those of you who were wondering.**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Cat's POV**_

I never knew Jade had a diary and I'm her best friend, I'm supposed to know this stuff, I am having a serious talk about this with Jade when me and Andre find her diary.

"You coming?" Andre says, I snap out of my train of thought and follow Andre to the janitor's closet.

* * *

_**Tori's POV**_

I walk past the stage in the black box theatre and I notice a small black book near the curtains, I notice it because of its bright red pages.

I wonder what it is.

I get closer to it and I notice that it has 'keep out' written in red writing and a white skull on it.

I pick the book up and open it, curious as to what lies in it.

I read the first bit writing on the first page 'Jade West's diary, keep out!'

That's weird, I never knew Jade had a diary.

Should I read it?

It's an invasion of her privacy, I get that, but then again Jade always embarrasses me so maybe I could blackmail her with what she writes in this book.

I flip to the next page.

It says; '20/7/06, mum and dad were fighting again today, as usual mum stormed into her room and slammed the door, dad shouted at her from outside her bedroom door, threatening to leave, while I tried to calm my older brother down, he hates it the most when they fight so I try to cheer him up'

I flip the page again, it says; '2/9/07, dad left today, mum said he ran off with some nasty girl named Victoria, that's a weird name, I HATE that name now, my mum's very upset, my brother won't leave his room anymore'

That's so sad, that's why Jade hates calling me Tori because her dad left with some woman named Victoria?

I decide to read another page; '12/1/08, I have started wearing gothic clothes again, the last time I wore gothic clothes was when I was 6 years old, I wore a bright smiley face t-shirt last time I hung out with my dad and his nasty girlfriend, Tori he wants me to call her now, I hate my dad and Tori, I'm not gonna call her Tori and I am not gonna pretend to be happy with this anymore '

I stop reading, i need to talk to Cat.

* * *

_**That is it for now, I am sorry it is so short, but I will update again as soon as I can.**_

_**Bye everyone!**_


End file.
